Christmas wants
by IcePrincessFireQueen
Summary: I like George. It is that simple. But, how am i suppost to tell him when he is one of my best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing and talented J. K. Rowling.

"Hermione come." Fred said smiling.

"Talk to us." George said.

"And tell us what you want for Christmas?" They finished together.

Fred and George alternated out talking as Fred pulled me down in-between them on the couch. I was spending my Christmas holidays at the burrow, and had surprisingly become quite close to the twins. Ginny had told me how she was able to tell them apart, one had more freckles, but being around them so much I became the only other one in the house that could tell them apart. I was quite proud of that fact and wouldn't even tell them my secret. But, it was so obvious when I thought about it. Fred was slightly taller, and skinner, where as George was just the slightest more built from quidditch, plus George, kept his hair just a tad longer and shaggier. Then there were their personalities. While the both liked to goof around, Fred was the bigger prankster, the one more likely to get caught; George planned everything out, and was much sneaker. Ginny kept pointing out that the only reason I started to realize their differences was because I was developing a crush on George, which was completely true.

George is just so sweet, caring, handsome, and smart. Like I said he planned out most of their pranks and inventions, and believe me after I have seen what all they put into their little tricks I have to say I'm impressed. It takes some crazy advanced magic to make half the things they have, and the potions they were brewing in just third year are things they don't teach you till seventh. It is very impressing. Any way I'm getting carried away. I always seem to when I start talking about George. Just ask Ginny, I'm sharing a room with her while I stay her and she told me that if I say one more word about her brother she will put a permanent sticking charm on me and stick me to him, and I do not think she is bluffing.

For the last month Ginny has been trying to convince me to tell George how I feel about him, but she doesn't get, it's not that simple. George has become a remarkably close friend. I can go to him about anything and I know he would never hurt me or spill my secrets, but he is so popular, and funny, he is loved by everyone in Hogwarts, I on the other hand am just plain normal, I'm not pretty, or popular, or even remotely liked by most people outside my house. So why would he pick someone so simple like me when he is so special. Well, that argument did nothing to get Ginny on my side, in fact all it did was send her on a 20 minute rant about how I was anything but plain and simple, and how could I not see that, and how that her brother would be lucky to have someone like me in his life.

Even though I'm not entirely sure how lucky he would be to have me, Ginny has gotten my hopes up some. She half way convinced me to tell George how I feel about him but then Ron really did it this morning even if he doesn't k now it. It all started when Ron said something about me being boring and predictable and how I need more spontaneous moments in my life, then Ron being the o so smart one that he is (note the sarcasm) went and mentioned how I would never get a guy if I was always so stuck up and boring. So, that convinced me even more. I mean really what's more spontaneous and unpredictable as asking out one of your best friends who just might happen to be the complete opposite of you? That's what made me decide I was going to tell George that I like him.

Now why am I talking about this now, and why does anyone care. Well more than likely no one cares but I was thinking about all this because as Fred pulled me down in-between him and his twin I was trying to figure out how to tell be for mentioned twin that I might like him as more than a friend. But, I probably should start paying attention considering that they are trying to talk to me.

"Hello, earth to bookworm." Fred said while waving his hand in my face.

"Wa-o sorry what was that?"

"Hermione what's wrong?" George asked looking truly concerned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking sorry. Did one of you ask something?"

"Yeah, just what you wanted for Christmas?" Fred asked

I started thinking and decided I needed to say something soon, so why not now. But, how? Then the perfect idea came to mind on how I should tell George.

"True fully?" I asked a slytherin smirk playing at my lips.

"We would prefer that you tell us something you really want instead of something you don't."

I rolled my eyes but answered Fred anyway.

"Fine, I want your twin for Christmas." And with that I got up off the couch and went in search of Ginny.

A/N- Continue or Give up please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- if I owned I wouldn't be on here now would I?**

She was all I could think about and I know it was driving Fred nuts. But, can you really blame me? Hermione was beautiful, smart, strong, loyal, honest, a wonderful friend, great to talk to, yet she knew none of it. I had fallen for her and I had fallen hard! Fred was getting so tired of my nonstop talk about her that he had even threatened to put a permanent sticking charm on me and stick me to her. I don't know that he would actually do it though, that's more of Ginny's style. Anyway, he, Fred that is, had been trying to get me to tell her for the last o I don't know month and a half, but I refused. There is no way someone as miraculous as her could ever return my feelings. Fred disagreed; in fact he was convinced she might even feel the same way.

I had no idea what to do. I could tell her, I mean who know she might feel the same way. But, at the same time as much as I did want her to know and find out how she felt, I just really did not want to risk our new friendship. In just a couple of months Hermione had gone from being my little brothers' best friend, to being my friend, and my go to person. When I was upset or worried I went to Hermione. Fred had gotten extra serious with Angela this year, and kept leaving me by myself since Lee Jordan, my other best friend, was with Kate. Fred, Angela, Lee, Kate, and me that was our group, and since all of them had hooked up I kept felling like a third wheel.

I think that's what got me and Hermione hanging out so much at first any ways. Ron and Lonny Lovegood had hooked up at the beginning of this year, and Ginny and Harry practically one person, so me and Hermione started hanging out a lot more. We started doing everything together from studding in the library, late night talks in the common rooms, sneaking down to the kitchens way past curfew, and on the last Hogsmead trip we ran into each other and hung out the entire time. I realized I how much I liked her that trip when she asked me if I would teach her how to fly. We were on our way to Honeydukes, and she turned and looked at me and I could tell she was nervous; she was playing with the edge of her coat, which was a sure sign. Anyway, I asked what was wrong and she looked at me with a slight pout and her eyes huge, and asked if I would help her with something. Before she even finished asking me I know I would do whatever it was; that's when she asked if I would teach her to fly, because Ron would laugh, Harry would be to nervous, and Ginny would get frustrated so she said she didn't know who else to ask. I agreed and I am supposed to be teaching her starting this break one night after everyone else goes to bed.

I am wondering around the house right now trying to find Fred I need some help.

"FRED!"

"GEORGE!" Fred shouted from right behind busting my ear drum.

"I need help o so wonderful twin."

"What would you like me to do o not so wonderful twin."

"Ha ha, I am going to tell Hermione."

"It's about time, but why do you need my help."

"Well, I am thinking of telling her on Christmas, so I want to get her the perfect gift. Care to help me find out what that might be?"

"Anything to get you to shut up about her." I just smiled at his reply.

It was not that hard to find her.

"Hermione come." Fred said as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Talk to us." I continued on for him.

"And tell us what you want for Christmas." We finished together as Fred pulled her down between us.

Hermione went off into her own little world for a few minutes which was fine with me, because it meant I got to stair without her saying anything. But, after her just staring off for about five minutes I began to get worried and gave Fred a look which he knew meant help.

"Hello, earth to bookworm." He said waving a hand in her face. It seemed to work.

"Wa-o sorry what was that?" she asked.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking sorry. Did one of you ask something?"

"Yeah, just what you wanted for Christmas?" Fred asked. She seemed to be thinking then asked:

"True fully?" I swear she smirked a slytherin smirk when she asked this.

"We would prefer you tell us something you really want instead of something you don't." Fred replied as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said looking straight at Fred.

"I want your twin." Hermione said. She then smiled got up and just walked out while my jaw dropped to my chest.

**A/N- I'm not to sure about this chapter. I couldn't decide if i wanted to do Georges point of view or not but i did so let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know yall all hate me right now, but I'm trying. I promise. I am going to try to actually finish this story in the next few weeks; I'm just sorry it has taken so long. I was planning on finishing this around Christmas, but due to extreme writers' block that didn't work out. I know this chapter is short, but I figured yall deserved something. **

**Disclaimer- all belongs to not me, obviously.**

**O and one warning this has only been looked over by me (and my mom) but there are probably still a lot of mistakes, so please forgive, and you have been warned. **

For all those just tuning into Hermione Grangers mind, I just told Fred Weasley that I want his twin for Christmas while said twin was sitting on the other side on me. That was really bright wasn't it?

"What in the world was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid Hermione! Could you have been any dumber? Stupid."

"Umm Hermione, are you ok?"

"Of course I am Ginny why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you are banging your head on the cabinet and muttering Stupid over and over and over and ov"

"Ok Ginny, I get your point. Please shut up now."

"I'll shut up when you tell me why you're stupid."

"I told George I liked him!"

"O my gosh!!!" I just want to point out that if you have never been around Ginny Weasley when she screeches like she just did, than you are a very lucky person and I envy you.

"What he say? How exactly did you ask? Does he like you to? Or does he hate you? Na that's dumb, of course he likes you. Any way are you two going to start going out? O can I be your maid of Honor? I want to pick out your dress, and shoes, and makeup. You know what I'll just dress you up that day."

"Ginny, you are the only person I know that can go from asking if a guy likes me to planning a wedding."

"I'm sorry, but I want details."

"Fine, so Fred asked me what I want for Christmas."

"Ok, how does that have to do with you telling George you like him?"

"I'm getting there, patience. So Fred asked me what I want for Christmas, and I was thinking I need to tell George soon. So I kind of told Fred I wanted his twin for Christmas."

So I finish telling Ginny what happened, and she sets there and stares at me. Yeah that's the response my supposedly best friend gives me when I finally did what she has been begging me to do for months now.

"Ginny, what am I going to do? I need your help."

"Sorry Hermione I'm just shocked. Out of all the ways I pictured you telling George you like him, saying you want him for Christmas never even crossed my mind. I'm impressed. Now why don't you know how he feels yet?"

"Well you see," I stammered stupidly, "I sort of got scared and ran out of there after I told him."

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, now why would you walk out after telling the love of your life you want him."

"Who said anything about him being the love of my life?" I questioned Ginny. She just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in a we'll talk about that later kind of way.

"That's not the point." Ginny said. "What is, is what are you going to do now."

"I don't know, that's why I asked you for help."

"Don't worry, we will figure something out."

"Like what?"

"Like…" Ginny stopped talking right then, because George walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, you don't mind if I steal Hermione for a minute do you Ginny?" George asked. I freaked and started shaking my head hoping Ginny would get the signal that I wasn't ready. Instead she just smirked.

"Not at all George, I'll just go find Harry." Ginny replied with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Magnificent." George said moving his hand behind my back and leading me out the door. I shot Ginny one last glare then prayed to God I wouldn't humiliate myself to bad.


End file.
